


A Dream of the Future With You

by G123u



Series: A Fairy Tale for Two [5]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G123u/pseuds/G123u
Summary: The sentiments they carry will drive them towards their ideal future.





	A Dream of the Future With You

**Author's Note:**

> The following contains light usage of profanity.  
Please take caution if you are sensitive to such material.

“Hey! Which one of you freaks beat up the guy in the photo the other day?”

The twenty or so gangsters stare at their intruder - a pretty girl in her late teens. Disorganized gazes dart between her ridiculously long hair ("Do you think that's her real hair color?"), the dark blue uniform which enhanced her slim figure ("Damn, those are some nice thighs." "_Right? _I want to squeeze my face in between them."), and the smartphone held in her outstretched hand. A mohawked student walks up to the phone screen and examines the photo: a well-built young man stood in what appeared to be a gym locker room, wiping his sweat with the towel that hung across his shoulders.

“Isn't this the punk Bazz trashed the other day?” He beckons the mentioned Bazz forwards and gestures to the screen.

“Yeah, that's definitely him. No mistake. There's only one guy in town with white hair and a lame lightning tattoo,” he snorts.

“L-Lame...?” Her stuttering is almost comical.

“It's even lamer than those superhero boxers Lancer always wears.” Mohawk laughs and a few others join in, agreeing. “So why are you looking for this guy missy? If you want a boyfriend I'd say I'm a far better candida--Ow! What the--”

"Shut up! I worked hard on that design, how dare you call it lame! Damn it, now I'm pissed! Angkor!"

"Yes ma'am!"

A young boy pops out and offers up a metal bat, disappearing just as quickly. The punch from earlier was clearly not enough. Red with fury, the girl swings her bat - once, twice, overhead, three times, home run!

"B-Bazz!" Mohawk readies a punch to save his buddy but is knocked away by another top-form swing.

"Don't interfere peacock head! And you!" She turns back to face the unconscious Bazz. "That was for insulting my genius design! And this..." She grabs his collar and pulls him up. ...And swings the poor boy overhead in a perfect Judo throw. "...Is for beating up my boyfriend!"

Bat slung over her shoulder, she strikes a confident pose. The stunned silence of the room only further fuels her smirk. With a triumphant hmph, she twirls and walks towards the door. The metal bat is casually tossed aside - and caught by the ever-vanishing Angkor - and is replaced by her smartphone once more. "Oh goodie~, we still have a few minutes before my next class." She hums as she exits, leaving behind nothing but the fearsome display of her strength. No one dares to speak until the girl’s back had long disappeared from their sights.

"...Hey, wasn't that the leader of the Oz group? Aisha, right? Damn Bazz, you really fucked up this time."

* * *

The door creaks open and a familiar face pops through, face brimming from ear to ear.

"So you _ are _ here! Great! I've got good news~."

Aisha swings the door as she speaks, arms tucked coyly behind her back as she skips towards the roof fence.

"I've already heard," a boy snorts. He's chewing on a straw, twirling the empty juice box left and right, left, and right. His blazer is off, Aisha notices, and is being used as a makeshift picnic blanket. That damn germaphobe.

"What, you have? I wanted you to be the first to know." Her disappointment was evident. "Hey - scoot over."

"Use your own blazer," he grumbles. Despite his words he shifts over to make room for the girl. "News travels fast. Especially when the Great Leader Aisha is involved. Why did you do that?"

"Huh?"

"That fat blob was trash talking you so I retaliated. I would've beaten him to a pulp if I wasn't ganged up on."

"...Huh?"

"Yeah. It pissed me off so I punched him. Then you just had to go and beat him up, and now I look like a wimp for getting my boss to avenge me."

"......Huh?"

"Is that the only word you know how to say?" He growls.

"But... I was going to tell that I aced last week's chemistry test."

Now it was his turn to be confused. "...Huh?"

"...Yeah."

He coughs. Awks.

“...”

“...”

“...Hey--”  
“...So--”

Aisha grins sheeply, “...You first?”

“Uh, congrats,” he grumbles. “It’s good that the study session was beneficial.”

His face was turned away, but Aisha could see the faintest specks of pink on his cheeks. She smooths the test paper out and skims through it - numerous red checkmarks fill the pages from top to bottom, with a large ‘100’ plastered and circled at the top of the front page. It wasn’t a required subject - especially for someone who isn’t planning on going onto university or college - but Aisha was all smiles nonetheless. The sense of accomplishment fills her body with warmth, and she can’t help but let the corners of her lips rise in a wide grin. In a similar sense, she couldn’t help but let out a squeak as she feels something pinch the side of her waist.

“What was that noise?” The culprit chuckles. He has an arm wrapped around her and is pulling her close, the barcode tattoos all over his forearm vaguely resembling snakes from afar. The balance shifts and Aisha finds herself leaning on his broad shoulder, hands still gripping her test sheet. The sight of her expression would surely make anyone question if this was truly the rumored fearsome leader of the Oz group. Her mouth was contorted into a strange line, as if she couldn’t decide whether to be happy or embarrassed or startled or upset or--

“Hey.”

She’s brought back to reality with just a single word. It’s difficult to make eye contact in the position she’s in. A simple “hm?” is all she can offer.

“Do you--” he clears his throat and tries again. “Do you think we’ll be able to stay like this? Together?”

“Hm~, well, it’d be pretty awkward seeing two adults hanging out on an unrelated high school rooftop.”

“Shut up nerd, you kn--”

“Hey! _ You’re _the nerd here, Mister Future-Biotech-Engineer!”

“I thought you would keep studying the sciences, too! How was I supposed to know that you were planning to go into art?!”

“Okay, point, _ nerd _. But like, I don’t know, I like some sciences, like physics or astrology. But I can’t really see myself in a lab all day, you know? I don’t have your patience, I’d rather be out and about trying my own things, you know~?”

He scoffs, “Me? Patient? Did you hit your head in your last fight?”

“Shut up nerd.”

“You shut up, big nerd. Anyway, I can understand that. It’s stiffening always being in one place, and constantly told what to do.”

“Huh? Then why are you aiming for that kind of job?”

“Because _ somebody _decided to be an idiot and wants to open up her own tattoo parlor. At least one of us needs a stable income.”

“...Aww, omigosh that’s so sweet! I can’t believe you thought of me that--ow! Don’t flick my forehead!”

“Shut it, nerd.”

“What the heck, I take that back, you’re not sweet at all! Why you--!” She flings her arm out. It’s quickly caught and the two begin to struggle.

“What. Are you trying to do?” His voice is a low growl. Aisha, however, is not intimidated in the slightest.

“Trying to flick your forehead back, _ duh _.”

His voice shifts back to its usual carefree tone. “Wow, you really are such a nerd.”

“Yes, and?” She lets go and raises her arms in surrender.

“And you’re a nerd.”

“And?”

“And you’re a gigantic nerd.”

“And?”

“And I love you.”

He swoops in for a quick peck before Aisha can even react. She hears a not-subtle-at-all “heh” and feels like throwing a tantrum.

“What the heck! That’s cheating!”

“Yeah, yeah,” He waves his free hand nonchalantly and starts to get up. “The bell’s gonna ring soon. You haven’t eaten yet, have you?”

“N-No…”

“I knew it. C’mon nerd, we’re heading to the caf.”

She’s pouting but she doesn’t complain. The test sheet is folded away, the blazer picked up and dusted away, as she skips over to where Add waits for her, by the sole rooftop door. She’s eager for the future; she knows there will be difficult times but her dreams and ambition overpower her pessimism. She’ll graduate; study under a mentor for a few years before opening up her own parlor; close up shop in the evenings and return to a cozy home. Sometimes dinner will already be prepared, other times she’ll be the one to begin cooking, and maybe every now and then they will be home early and cook together. And then, perhaps they could go out to eat once every week or two; she could dress up a bit for those occasions and call them a date - she read in a teen magazine that dates were important even after marriage. Aisha grabs her boyfriend’s hands and swings their arms around. There’s no resistance, and in fact, Add even squeezes her hand gently.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks.

“Oh, nothing. Just daydreaming a bit.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm, I’m living in a small but cozy house, and I wake up to the face of a gigantic nerd beside me every morning.”

“...I don’t like that shit-eating grin you’re giving me.”

“Hey, you’re smirking too.”

“Nerd.”

“Nerd.”

“I love you, nerd.”

She whacks him with their still-held-together hands.

“I love _you_, you hecking nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in... April 2018, wow.  
This was a short experiment in writing in present verse, apologies for the lack of any real progression.  
If you're looking for more Add/Aisha content, I'll make sure "Lisianthus" gets updated soon, haha.  
Until next time. <strike>The formatting looks so much better in Google Docs, aaa</strike>


End file.
